


Four Times Buffy Held Hands

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comic)
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/F, F/M, Introspection, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 06, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-19
Updated: 2008-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was palm.</p></blockquote>





	Four Times Buffy Held Hands

Early Season 2

Buffy pressed her palm against his and entwined their fingers together.

Walking together, they don't seem any different from any other couple heading toward The Bronze. But Buffy couldn't deny that Angel was other.

His hand was unnaturally cool against her own, he never perspired and his heart never raced with excitement.

Even before he stopped, her body tensed, sensing something. The two of them took off, swallowed up by the darkness. Moments later, she was breathing in vampire dust and Angel nodded, impressed with her skill.

She was still human, but he meshed with her permanently freaky life style.

 

Mid Season 4

Buffy pressed her palm against his and entwined their fingers together.

Riley swung their clasped hands as if they were children and she couldn't help giggling at his carefree happiness. His emotions were right there on the surface, no dark undercurrents threatening to drown her.

Normal guy and girl doing normal guy and girl things. Sure, demon slaying instead of a Friday night movie, but that just meant he understood the stresses she faced, plus the bonus of fantastic sex.

If her mouth didn't get dry in anticipation of seeing him, it just meant she was more mature about dating.

Early Season 6

Buffy pressed her palm against his and entwined their fingers together.

As always Spike was looking at her with complete adoration in his eyes, a combination of obsession and possession evident in his gaze.

She didn't what to call this thing. They spent their time together either fighting or fucking. She didn't love him, but she loved herself less. She was a dead thing, just like him and here in his crypt she didn't have to pretend to care.

He would do anything for her except the one thing she wanted most. Drain her so she could return to heaven.

Season 8

Buffy pressed her palm against hers and entwined their fingers together.

Satsu's hand is tiny and delicate, the definition of feminine. Buffy knows the hidden strength that's there, the callus that is already developing from holding stakes as she delivers the killing blow.

She doesn't think she can give her heart to Satsu. She doesn't think she's capable of that any more.

There are hundreds of slayers now, but it seems that there's more evil to battle. She's still certain that she'll go out fighting. At least for now, she has someone to hold to keep the darkness at bay.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was palm.


End file.
